Can You Make Time?
by TheRedhood908
Summary: Mercy is now head of Lexcorp following the downfall of Lex Luthor. But she didn't do it alone, and now that someone is demanding payment.


_**Lexcorp, Metropolis, Top Floor**_

Mercy sat in the chair, spinning it about idly and taking childlike glee in the power she enjoyed. She couldn't help the smile that broke out onto her face as she looked out over the city skyline. "It's mine" she says to herself. "All mine. Nobody can stop me. I can do whatever I want".

She stands up and smoothes out her skirt, her mind moving to even how her mode of dress has changed. Instead of the uniform she wore while being Lex Luthor's sycophant she now dressed with much more class. A short pencil skirt that went down to her mid thigh and a businesswoman's blouse made of the finest quality she could afford which, after emptying Luthor's bank accounts, hidden and public, was a substantial amount. She smiled the widest at her hair, the biggest outward sign of her change. She wore it down, her long brown locks cascading down her neck and onto her upper back. All was finally right in her world, and she was where she belonged. "On top of the world" she adds.

"Be careful not to fall" she hears from behind her. She turns and quickly scans the darker side of the room, hoping to see the intruder and fight him off, as she can tell from the voice that it was a man. Whoever it was decided to make it easier on her as he began to step out of the darkness. "Miss Graves" he says, tipping his hat to her.

"It would be much easier to be calm around you if had a face….Question" she says, returning the greeting but keeping a neutral expression on her face as she faces down the leaguer. He just shrugs and moves forward, moving his hand along her desk. "Hmm, clean, but not much in the way of personal effects". She can't help but roll her eyes and cross her arms under her chest. "I've only been in this office a day. Ever since Lex got himself locked up" she says, a smile coming back onto her face as she remembered the scene of her former boss getting led away in cuffs.

"Still, no pictures of you, family, lovers, husband or children. Seems strange for an executive to not have any of that. Undoubtedly it helps put a more "human" face on the corporate beast" he says, picking up the one picture she did have on her desk which was taken the day before. It was of herself, standing in front of Lexcorp, possibly the first day where she could say that she was honestly proud of herself. "Only one….of you" he says, picking up the picture and turning it to show her. "Perhaps in time, I'll have more pictures on the desk, but for now that's the only one I want" she retorts.

"Funny" he says, putting the picture down in the exact spot he took it from. "One would almost think you did this all alone. Without any help. We both know that isn't true though" he says, his voice as empty and lacking in expression as his mask. She couldn't help the shiver that went up her back but is able to keep it from leaking out. "Ohh, so you want to blackmail me hmm?" she asks, moving behind her desk. "Well, that's alright, how much do you want?" she asks, clicking the pen she was holding. "Three million? No, no as much as I hate to admit it you've been more than useful. All that private information the league kept up in that tower, especially about our dear bald friend, it came in handy. So much so that I barely had to do anything" she says with a smile. He doesn't respond and instead continues to look at her, or at least she assumes he's looking at her, from his seated position on her desk. It makes her remember how she would sit there, watching and listening to Lex, waiting for some sign that she was more than a disposable employee.

"I don't want your money. Blood money" he says, removing his hat and placing it on the far side of the desk before standing and throwing his overcoat onto the cushioned chair provided for guests. Mercy can't help the quirk of her eyebrow as the man moves around the desk, undoing his tie and instantly sparking memories of how he tried to kill Lex with the same tie, in the very same room. Of course he'd done it to save Superman and thus the world as she had found out but still, he had tried to kill the man. If he were to try the same with her she wouldn't be able to stop him. She was tough, and strong and well trained, but at the end of it she'd be no match for the trained superhero. She doubted he'd kill her though, and her fears are put to rest as the tie joins the hat on the desk. He turns her chair, places both hands right above her shoulders and pushes it back against the desk, effectively pinning her in her seat. She can't help that mix of fear and arousal that settles in her gut. She looks down and smiles, realizing that she had a way out if this went sour. "You know, you've left yourself rather exposed...Victor" she says, causing the man pause as he looks down to see her knee, bare except for her panty hose, pressed against his groin.

She smirks up at him. "Is that a conspiracy in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she asks teasingly, patting herself on the back for using a line from a movie. "Lets get that mask off Vic" she says, reaching for an aerosol can she had placed by her feet even before he arrived. She was able to read him that, and it paid off dividends. She reaches up and sprays the can, turning the mask into nothing more than a translucent film over the mans face. She reaches up and peels it away, exposing the man's face. She throws the limp mask away, letting it land next to his hat and tie before she reaches back up to caress his face.

"As much as I enjoy these little games Vic, if you wanted to see me you could have just called and taken the elevator up instead of.." she says, scanning the room and looking for how he managed to get in, his entrance way coming to her for the first time. She keeps looking, her eyes finally settling on the window which was currently open and allowing a faint breeze into the room. "You climbed up twenty stories?" she asks, a little shocked before he smirks and shrugs. "What can I say? You're worth it" he teases, causing the woman to blush deeply. "Shut up" she says before moving upwards and kissing him on the lips, her arms wrapping about his shoulders and pulling him in tight, almost tipping him into the chair. Soon enough though, he grasps her about the waist and pulls her up, spinning them around and then sitting down in her chair, her on his lap. She repositions her legs so that they are positioned over his own and continues to kiss him. "Hmm, not fair" she teases between kisses, moving to trace along his chin and up towards his cheeks. "I'm the CEO. I should get the chair" she says, his hand moving up to rub at her legs, squeezing her ankle and then moving upwards, making her moan as he massages her calves. "Uhhhm, keep touching me like that and you can keep the chair" she says, moaning even harder as he moves in and begins to suckle her pulse point, her hand going about the back of his neck and forcing him even closer. "I've missed you" she says simply, biting her lips as she moves her hands lower, working to unbutton his shirt until she remembers something. Without moving too much, and wanting to keep their position exactly the same in order to not ruin the moment.

"Samantha" she says, having pressed the intercom button on her desk. "We're closed for the night. Cancel anything else I might have for the night" she adds, trying to keep the husky excitement out of her voice and not arousing her secretaries' suspicion, though she doubted much got past her notice. "Yes Ms. Graves. I'm assuming you want me to go as well?" she asked, the smirk tainting her voice over the intercom. 'What a thief' she thinks, knowing that she'll also expect to be paid for the time she'd be getting off. She's about to retort negatively when Vic's hand reaches up and cusps her rear end, his mouth having moved to her clavicle when he was unbuttoning the top of her blouse.

"Ohhh yes…." she moans, not realizing that the intercom was still on.

"Well thank you Ms. Graves. You are just ever so kind. The best boss I've ever had" Samantha says over the intercom, causing the blush to widen as Mercy realized that her romantic cooing to Victor had been taken as an answer by Samantha. "Yes well, take a few hours overtime. Lock my door as well" she says, turning off the intercom before the nosey secretary got even more information out of the woman than she'd already had.

"Something wrong?" he asks, stopping his ministrations for a second to look over his shoulder, apparently having been too absorbed in what he was doing to hear the conversation. "Nothing, nothing at all Vic" she says, pushing back to her neck and forcing him to continue what he was doing, something that he was happy to do.

'And all this over a mutual dislike' she thinks, working on unbuttoning even more of the man's shirt. That dislike had been Lex Luthor and both wanted to topple him, though for different reasons. For Vic it was to prevent him from killing the Flash and sending the league down the road to tyranny as had occurred in another dimension, and for Mercy it was revenge for leaving her under all that rubble and using her in so many ways. She hadn't expected anything when she started sending secretive emails to the league. Information here, a hint or clue there. In return she received information about how best to exploit Lex and weaken his power. A stock tip here or a banking code. It was all rather tit or tat. 'Well, more than that now' she thinks, rubbing along the man's now now bare chest, tracing idle circles over his pectorals and stomach, all toned and muscled. She hadn't expected her "friend" within the Justice League to be the conspiracy theorist, but it did fit. After all, he did try and kill Luthor. She found it out by accident, the man having been photographed outside of the drop zone by the camera she left to ensure security. The rest had been laughibly easy to figure out with the simple expedient of tracking him everywhere he went. Vic Sage, found his match in Mercy Graves.

She gasps as she feels her blouse ripped open, exposing her heavy chest barely contained by her white and lacy bra. Vic eagerly leans in, beginning to plant a trail of kisses along her exposed flesh, all the while his hands cupped her and squeezed, exciting her as he always managed to do. "I'll be sending you the bill for that blouse" she says, leaning her head back and trying to hold in her moans and coos as Vic begins to suckle and pinch her nipples through her bra. "Worth it" she hears when he releases her for a second. The next thing she knows, he is picking her up by the waist and placing her in the desk, maintaining his seated position as he moves to massage her thighs and kiss her stomach. "I've created a monster" she says, reaching down to run her fingers through his hair, remembering how shy and reserved he was when they first began their romantic relationship. She remembered his face when he came home to his apartment, only to find her sitting on his couch. "Hello Victor" she had said simply.

The two words sent the man into a frenzy of fear. His contact in Lexcorp knew who he was. Who else did? The Free Masons? The Illuminati? PETA? Any one of those evil organizations could kill him and do all sorts of things to those he cared about. It was only after an hour that she convinced him that only she knew and how she knew. He was impressed. So impressed that they went out or coffee the next day.

'And now we're here' she says, wanting to say those three words she'd been aching to say for a while now. It was frightening though. For many years she had been completely controlled by her loyalty to Lex Luthor. It was slavish loyalty, and he had used that to his benefit time after time. She had once thought that she loved him, but only once. Now that she knew what love really felt like, she didn't want to tell Vic about it. She could only imagine the control or power he'd have over her if he knew. Part of her whispered that Vic wasn't that kind of man, that he probably felt the same way. Why would he continue sneaking in to see her if he didn't have at least some feeling for her? The other part of her mind whispered that Vic would soon be gone, that he'd be bored with her and eventually stop coming to her. The thought scared her, made her almost want to cry which she promised to never do again.

"Mercy, we need to talk. I...well I came here for a reason" he says, moving up and pushing the chair back, standing in between her legs covered only up to his waist. "What is it?" she asks, eager to hear what he wanted to say but also wanting to put it off until after their lovemaking, just in case it was the worst case scenario that she believed it to be in her heart. "It's just...well I'm not really sure how this is going to go but I just want to say it. We've been together for the past three months" he says, causing her to smile, happy that she wasn't misconstruing their relationship up to this point. They'd never put a word on it, even after their first night making love. It was just so simple between them. They'd go out, disguised of course, and then go back to Vic's apartment to just be together or as more often was the case, to make love. But they'd never openly said that they were dating, or together as a couple. Neither wanted to broach the subject.

"But uhh, well simply put, I love you" he says, expecting to be rebuffed by the former henchwoman. He could imagine her face hardening as she ordered him to leave, threatening to tell the League about them. Instead, the tough woman smiles and wraps her arms around his shoulders, kissing him deeply. 'Yes! Yes! I have the power now!' she thinks before releasing his lips. "I love you too Victor" she says, meaning it deeply and causing her to blush. 'Annnnd it's gone' she says mentally, finding herself not caring. Love, true love, was not slavish loyalty. It wasn't angling for power and influence over someone else. It was sacrifice. It was giving and honest. She felt herself caring less and less about the past and thinking on what love was or wasn't. Instead she found herself wanting to experience it for herself as Vic slowly starts to lower himself down onto his knees, kissing along her stomach and using his hands to gently move her legs apart. Mercy's eyes go wide as she realizes what he's doing and can't help the loud moan that escapes her lips. She places her palms on the desk behind her, moving her lower half forward to assist Victor. Her blouse still hung on her shoulders, ripped open and exposing her torso. She thinks about undoing her bra but remembers that Vic enjoyed doing that himself. 'And with how many of my clothes he's been ripping he might as well rip this off too' she says to herself, leaning her head back and closing her eyes, feeling her skirt being pushed upwards and light kisses being pressed against her thigh, Vic having pulled down her panty hose already.

The phone next to her begins ringing, causing her no small amount of irritation as their moment is being intruded on. She tries to ignore it, pushing it out of her mind, and instead focusing on Vic and how his mouth and breath feels against her. The phone keeps ringing however, and Vic pulls his mouth away from her to look up. "Just answer it" he says before returning to his work at the moment, making Mercy bite her lip in excitement. She never expected to do something soooo...naughty. Of course it wasn't too out there. Taking a call while having Vic doing the marvelous things he was doing to her was only a little out there. After all, nobody could see them, especially not the person on the other line. She picks it up, answering it while not even fighting the massive blush that colors her face but trying to school her voice to not give away the pants and moans she wants to let out, especially as she feels Vic move her panties to the side.

"H...hello?" she asks, chastising herself for failing right out of the gate. "This is Ms. Graves of Lexcorp. How can I help you?" she asks.

"Mercy, thank God. You're still there. I tried to speak with your idiot secretary but she said you weren't in. Have her fired for that. This is Lex. I need you to call my lawyers pay them. Pay them double if you have too. I'm down at the Metropolis Police station. Tell them to bring my bail too. Now" the voice of Lex Luthor comes out over the line, ordering her about as usual. She is about to scream, yell and curse at the man, wanting to tease him and tell him about how she has seized his company and how he'd never get it back. Unfortunately for her plans, Vic took that moment to decide to stand up and kiss her deeply, his pants falling down and exposing himself to her.

She can't help the flush of excitement that she feels at his hardness pressing against her, almost begging entry. His hands reach out and push her blouse off of her shoulders, letting it fall from her body before expertly undoing her bra. The air feels great against her bare chest and in a second his lips are pursed around her nipple, suckling her deeply as he begins to press into her. She moans, loudly and begins to pant through the kiss as she presses her hips against his, kicking her own heels off as she wraps her legs around him, pulling him deeper.

"Mercy? Mercy? Did you hear me? Where are you? What are you doing?" Lex asked, obviously enraged by Mercy's lack of affirmative response to his demand. Instead of answering she pulls Vic up for a kiss and lowers the phone back down onto the receiver, missing a few times before she gets it as Vic has her full attention. After she hangs up Vic releases her lips, himself flushed and blushing as he pushes in and out of her. "Who was that?" he asks, holding her face in his hands. "Nobody important lover" she says and leans back onto the desk, Vic eagerly following her down until he is on top of her.

_**10 Years Later, Metropolis, Lexcorp, Top Floor**_

Mercy Sage has to shake the memories away as she looks at the polished wood of her desk, gently rubbing her hand over the surface. 'There's been many nights like that since' she says, giggling at the thought of just how often she let Vic be the CEO when they were alone. She loved pretending to be a vapid young secretary for him though it was often the case that he was the coffee boy and she his boss that he desperately wanted to please.

She smiles, her mind turning to other things than their sex life as she picks up one of the pictures that now litter her desk. It was a quick snapshot, done at their wedding. The League, despite initial distrust of the former henchwoman, hosted the wedding. She wore a white wedding dress and looked anything other than the highly trained bodyguard she was. Vic wore his signature mask, which made the wedding kiss a little harder to pull off, and a tuxedo. It was a public wedding so the media was present and thus aliases used. Wonder Woman was her maid of honor and the Flash, was the best man. She of course knew who they all were now, having been an ally of the league ever since she helped provide evidence for the trial of Lex Luthor. She puts the picture down and smiles at the next one. Her in a hospital bed and gown, holding a sleeping baby. Veronica was their first, and the least fussy of all their babies which wasn't saying much as all were rather laid back, even as children. The picture had been taken by Wally, and Vic was looking at her and their firstborn with all the love he could show in his eyes. She reaches out and rubs the baby in the picture, a tear coming to her eye as she realized that she was already ten years old. The next was of her and Vic and the four of their children at the beach. They'd gotten a random passerby to take the picture and in it Vic was holding their youngest, Thomas in one arm with his other about his wife's waist.

She put her hand to her mouth and laughed quietly, her youngest sun being covered in sunscreen. He looked almost albino with how much of the cream was on him, his cute little eyes wide and his mouth tight in discomfort though he refused to cry out. The others, Veronica, Bethany and Charlie were equally covered, their parents being very protective of them. They were grouped in front of them, the beach in the background. Vic looked so handsome to her. He was older, but hadn't lost any of his charm. His work with the League, that she'd insisted he scale back last year, kept him in good shape and the light coating of grey hair that started to appear above his temples stoked her fire in ways she had no idea it would. He wore a t-shirt and his bathing suit in the picture whereas she wore a black one piece that she picked because it covered much of her body except for her back. It always did surprise her how easily she lost the baby weight, but always hated how some stayed. Vic loved it though. After every pregnancy she wound up having to get new bras, something that Vic never tired of.

'In fact, well, we aren't exactly out of the baby making business yet' she thinks, her hand moving to her stomach and deciding to ask her husband what he thought of just one more Sage. 'Possibly two if we get twins' she says, thinking about some of the medical breakthroughs that Lexcorp had made since it's partnership with Wayne Enterprises. 'No harm in asking' she said, her mind already set on having another baby. She loved her children, and spoiled them any chance she could. Vic was the same way.

"Mrs. Sage. I've got a delivery for you. From your husband" the intercom says, causing Mercy to smile. "Bring it in" she says, the door almost instantly opening as the men bring in the bouquet of flowers and set it down. "Here's the card ma'am" Samantha says, handing the small envelope to her boss who takes it and smiles. "Thank you Samantha" she says, her tone communicating a desire for privacy as the girl smiles and leaves with the men, the door closing behind her.

Mercy open the letter and smiles at how it was a hand drawn rose. Vic refused to buy Hallmark cards or store bought cards in general as they were "fronts for the illuminati". She smiles and begins to read. "To my beautiful and undoubtedly busy wife, I just got the kids from school. I'm taking them to the studio real quick to finish up the news broadcast. I hate that we're so busy today but still wanted to let you know that I love you. I've got Wally and Beatriz to watch the kids tonight. I've made us reservations at that restaurant you like. I wanted to ask you something, although you probably already know what it is s you're already thinking it"

"Can you make some time? Happy anniversary" the letter ends with and Mercy smiles wide as she rushes to the door, picking up her coat and throwing it on, fastening it at the belt. "Samantha, cancel all my appointments. Something important has come up" she says, rushing to the elevator. "But what about Bruce Wayne? You have a four o'clock with him" the blonde says, rushing after her boss. "Ohh, tell him that whatever he wants we'll sign off on. I've gotta go" she says, the elevator doors closing.


End file.
